Roxas and Hayner: Fetish Collection!
by KingdomHeartsYaoi
Summary: <html><head></head>Roxas loves everything about Hayner, which gives him a lot of fetishes! Like a foot fetish, for example. Send in some of your own kinds/fetishes via review so I can make more chapters!</html>


**Foot Fetish**

The name's Roxas. And before we get to specifics, let's just say I have a major foot fetish. And a crush on my best friend Hayner. Well, today we were sitting in the Usual Spot, ALONE, watching the TV that Pence had installed the night before. I sat on the floor while Hayner sat on the couch, and he propped his feet up on my shoulders. So I complained that his shoes were hurting my shoulders.

"Want me to take my shoes off instead?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. I nodded, and he kicked off his shoes, both of them landing in front of me. Immediately I was hit with the putrid odor of Hayner's socked feet. I looked at the feet resting on my shoulders. They were white and stained gray on the bottom. I could feel the heat from them hitting me in the face along with the foot stench it created. "They don't stink, do they?"

I said "No", even though I was lying. The smelled terrible!—which in my case, smelled wonderful—and I continued to subtly breathe in the smell of his feet.

"I gotta go use the can," Hayner muttered, taking his feet off of me and heading to the restroom. When he was gone, I decided to smell the stench full on. I took one of his shoes in my hands and brought it to my nose, in which I gladly took a few whiffs of. The shoes had been worn by him for at least two years, and he normally falls asleep with his shoes on, so this smell was extremely strong!

_Wow!_ I thought to myself. The dirty old shoe smell was almost unbearable, along with the natural foot stench that had been trapped in these shoes for years. I rolled onto the floor in delight as I sniffed the shoes. I heard Hayner's footsteps, so I dropped the shoe. I looked up. Too late. Hayner was at the entryway staring at me with wide eyes at what I had been doing the past few minutes.

"What the hell is going on?" came Hayner's enraged voice. I wasn't sure what to say. I was speechless. It was then that Hayner cracked a smile, and I knew what he was going to say. "So you like feet, eh?"

He walked to me and before I knew it, he had kicked me to the ground. I felt pain in my stomach from where his foot connected. He peeled off his left sock and said, "You wanna smell this? Then here!" And then he shoved the sock into my face, holding it over my nose so all I was able to breathe was his dirty sock. And the smell was unlike anything I had ever smelled before.

"That smell good?" Hayner asked with superiority.

I decided to nod, and he took his other sock off. "I won't tell Pence or Olette, but you have to meet my demands." I looked to Hayner with curiosity. "Be my foot slave, and I'll never tell a soul."

This was my chance! I could finally get some of his feet! Hayner sat on the couch and extended his bare feet towards me in the air. They were beautiful feet, the soles were a tiny bit dirty, the nails were a little long, and the smell hit me instantly. I leaned closer until my nose was pressed against his toes. He curled his toes over my nose to keep me in place, and the smell was magnificent.

He hated taking baths, so his feet were extra stinky and I loved it! "Now lick," I heard Hayner say. I was not believing this! All my dreams were coming true before me! I took each foot into my hands and stuck my tongue out until it touched the bottom of his heel. I licked from the heel of his left foot straight to his toes, where I gladly licked in between each toe and sucked on each. I did the same to the other foot.

"This is amazing," Hayner said, loving every minute of this worship. "Hey, maybe you can be my complete slave!" My ears perked up. What was going to happen now?

**.**

**Okay, that was the first chapter! Hope you liked! PLEASE leave a review and tell me any other kinks/fetishes you'd like to see. I would love to try them all. Examples being: underwear fetish, musk fetish, sock fetish, etc...**


End file.
